Ghostfreak
Ghostfreak is Ben's Ectonurite alien. Powers Ghostfreak can fly. He can also turn intangible, survive in space, and shoot a laser. His second form is very scary, but cannot go into the sun. Ghostfreak can also duplicate himself. Ghostfreak can possess people and upgrade them into stronger forms. He can generate parrot wings and shoot Jim Carries from his eyes. History OMC In Bounty Hunter Clockwork Revenge, Ben went Ghostfreak to possess an Incursion and kill Seven Seven. In Sheep 622 Unleashed, he appeared during an Omnitrix glitch. He removed his skin and fought Malware. In My Little Baracky, he slayed Ra'ad. In BenMonsters Unite, he killed Vilgax. In Only Shooting Stars, he appeared during a glitch. In Baumann's Cousin Pays a Visit, he cloned a kite for Kai. In The Drek Who Came to AMERICA, he freed Ferrick and Obama from EA, then blew up Larry Probst's ship with Probst on it. In The Transpacogrification of Paradox, he possessed Kai to fight Eunice, upgrading her into a tank. In Eh, he snuck into the warehouse Evil Shocksquatch was in. In An AMERICAN Ghostfreak in AMERICA, Ben became trapped as British Ghostfreak. Eventually, Azmuth fixed his Omnitrix, and he went normal Ghostfreak to celebrate. In The Swag, the Drek, and the Layered, 10 year old Ben used him to fight the Farquaads. In The Deed to Alien X, he made three copies to go on errands. In The Vilgax/Eon Power Hour, Stick 10 Ben used him to fight Evil Shocksquatch. In Something Gilbert This Way Comes, he shrunk Gilbert and removed the Fairy Godmother from his mind. In Shadow Dancing, he discovered the truth about Clarence Saunders. In Requiem for an Eh, he possessed and killed Evil Shocksquatch. In The Negative Bautenn: Part 1, he defeated Evil Shocksquatch. In The Negative Bautenn: Part 2, he snuck into Baumannville. In A Quaad in Time, 12 year old Ben tried to use him to fight Farquaad, but Billy Larry escaped before he could. In The Wolf Who Cried Paco, he floated to the Highbreed ship. In The Drek Crusade of the Knights of Duloc, he possessed some guards to let Ferrick and Obama into Duloc. FA In Eh New Beginning, he possessed Evil Shocksquatch, but Evil Shocksquatch broke free. In He Floats Among Us, he snuck into Transyl's lab. In Ben 10,000 Returns Again, future Ben used him to fight Farquaad. In Hallomcween Spooktacular (of Spooky Doom), he freed Ferrick's body from the Puppetmaster. In The Masters of Swag, he failed to break into the Tower of Swag. In The End of OMC, he tried to possess Ra'ad Ben, forgetting that the Omnitrix blocks Ectonurite possession. Appearances OMC *Bounty Hunter Clockwork Revenge *Sheep 622 Unleashed (fanfiction) *My Little Baracky *BenMonsters Unite (fanfiction) *Only Shooting Stars *Baumann's Cousin Pays a Visit *The Drek Who Came to AMERICA *The Transpacogrification of Paradox *Eh *An AMERICAN Ghostfreak in AMERICA x2 (first time British) *The Swag, the Drek, and the Layered (by OS Ben) *The Deed to Alien X *The Vilgax/Eon Power Hour (by S10 Ben) *Something Gilbert This Way Comes *Shadow Dancing *Requiem for an Eh *The Negative Bautenn: Part 1 *The Negative Bautenn: Part 2 *A Quaad in Time (by 12 year old Ben) *The Wolf Who Cried Paco *The Drek Crusade of the Knights of Duloc FA *Eh New Beginning *He Floats Among Us *Ben 10,000 Returns Again (by future Ben) *Hallomcween Spooktacular (of Spooky Doom) *The Masters of Swag *The End of OMC Trivia *He is from Ben 10 *He was possessed by an evil spirit named Zs'Skayr for the longest time. *well maybe not the longest time i've seen stuff that's longer than that *His second skinned design was created by tracing over the true form in Paint.net. Because of this, the lineart style is different than other designs, resembling the backgrounds drawn in PDN. See Also *Ghostfreak/Quotes *Ghostfreak/Gallery *Stick 10 Wiki page Category:Aliens Category:Swaggy Seven